Kiss & Date It Up! Part 1
by WorldBookDay
Summary: Ty and Cece date but does Rocky know about this


"Boring, borer, even more boring, duller than boring…." I said, flipping through random channels. I was positively bored. Stupid summer breaks. It's been only one week into the summer. How can I already be bored. I mean I have the show, but still that isn't a 24 hour thing. Only like 5 to 8 hours. And Rocky's to busy creating a "fool proof plan" to get a boyfriend. Why can't she just see what's right in front of her. I tell you.

"Hey, do you have any food?" I looked at Ty as he barged through the door.

"Oh sure, you can come right on in. It's not like you need to knock or anything." I replied, note the sarcasm.

"Again, do you have any food?" Good, that kid I tell you. I shrugged, and walked over to the fridge.

"Nothing besides fruit and veggies and healthy foods." Add the shutter and look of disgust here. "Mom's on this health kick, as of right now." He nodded and sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. What is that kid thinking, I was very content on being by….oh who am I kidding. But why is he here?

"Where's your mom and Flynn? I wanted to see if he wants to go check out this new game?" Of course, he's here for Flynn.

"My mom is away for rest of the week in some city in Oregon for a police convention. And my little brother, is at Henry's for the day." He nodded and then went back to flipping through channels. I walked over and sat down next to him. "So, why are you here?"

"Roxie is at the park. Deuce is with her. They are trying out this fool proof plan or something? And I was bored, so I came to see what you guys were up to." Ty shrugged and shut the TV off. "Nothing's on. Let's go do something."

"Let's go shopping! "I squealed. He snorted.

"Mr. Ladies' man can't be seen shopping with a girl. I mean they'll think I'm taken." So that's how he sees me. That's just great. Oh well I'll just act like it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to me. Does it? CeCe get a hold of yourself, you can't have feelings for your best friend's brother. He's practically your brother.

"Well Mr. Ladies' man, do you really want to stay in here and flip through the channels, where no girl won't even be able to look at you….or go to the mall?" I suggested, using hand gestures to get my point across.

"To the Mall." He pointed, the door and charged off. He ran through the door. That was weird. Then he poked his head in the doorway. "You coming?" I giggled.

"Yeah." I followed him. We made our way out of the building, and once we were outside and I was shocked. There right in front of us was Rocky and Deuce making out.

"Oh My GOD!" We shouted. I slapped my hand over Ty's mouth and he slapped his hand over my mouth. And we just starred at them. They didn't even notice us, they just kept on making out.

We moved our hands and looked at each other. "Let's make our way to the Mall silently." I whispered. He nodded.

After thirty minutes, we finally made it to the Mall. "Thank God!" I collapsed on a bench.

"I know!" Ty collapsed down next to me. And we just sat there. Wide eyed and utterly shocked on what we had saw.

"Well at least they came to their senses." I sated sitting up straight.

"Yeah…huh?"

"Ty, Ty, Ty. How dense are you." He looked ready to answer. "Don't answer. It's ok, I already know." I wiped my hand up to my forehead. "It's too much to bear." He gave me, "Are you serious look." I laughed. "They've always liked each other. I mean they flirt and check each other out. They just didn't have the guts. Thank god they finally do."

"Really?" wow this kid is dense. And I thought I was dumb!

"Duh!"

"Oh." Then he kept muttering something about guts. What do I see in this kid. Oh yeah, his arrogance, his cute dimples, and his well style. Why can't I get over him. CeCe he'll never feel the same! Get it into your head. I started pounding my head.

"What are you doing?" Ty questioned. Crap, that's right he's still here. And I'm at the mall. When did that happen? Ok, now I've lost it.

"I'm trying to forget that hideous kiss we saw earlier. It was so sloppy. Don't people know how to kiss these days." Yeah, like he's going to buy that.

"Well, he isn't a ladies Man, like me. " He flared out his sweat shirt. I giggled.

"Yeah cause I bet your just an amazing kisser." I started laughing harder.

"Are you questioning me?" He leaned closer to me. I swallowed.

"What if I am?" I leaned closer to him.

"Then I'll have to prove it to you." He leaned even closer. Oh my gosh, is what I think going to happen, going to happen!

"Oh, really?" We were not even an inch apart. I could feel his breathe on my skin. I leaned in to close the gap. And we kissed. It was sweet and yet hungry. It was perfect. I pulled away licking my lips.

"Uh…" He seemed stunned. Hey he was the one who said he'd prove it to me. And boy did he prove me wrong!

"You're not that bad." I commented. He turned to look at me, with those gorgeous eyes, ok now I've definitely lost it.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" I smirked.

"Yup." I said popping the p. He looked at me and then he leaned in and kissed me. This time it was more chaste and passionate. How can it be passionate? But it was. God he's a god kisser. But I'm never going to let him know that. Someone is already too full of himself.

"Now, how 'bout that?" He leaned against the bench putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok." I giggled as I ran away.

"CeCe, I'm going to get you." He yelled, but I was already running. Good thing I got a head start, because boy does he run fast. I ran into the Areopostale store. I climbed into a middle of one of those racks, containing a whole bunch of clearance items, which were mostly sweat pants. Hey some of this stuff is actually cute. Weird, it's usually not my taste. Huh?

"CeCe." Ty sang as he entered the store. I gulped.

"CeCe isn't here. I do not…" I said in a high pitch voice, but he found me. "Hey Ty." I greeted.

"Don't hey me. Tell me a kiss good." He demanded. Uh no, don't think I will. I'm having to much fun.

"But my mom told me not to lie." He growled.

"Cece!" I smiled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me if I kiss good." I shrugged. His eyes softened and he touched his lips.

"It was amazing. You're not bad. You're good." Huh, that's nice to know. He thought our kiss was amazing! YES!

"Yeah. You two. Let's head back." I was dazed. Whatever that means.

"Fine." I laughed as we walked back to the entrance. We took the subway home. Once we got to our apartment building. We found Rocky and Deuce eating ice cream.

"Where have you guys been?" Deuce asked. Rocky stared at me noticing how Ty and me were not even an inch apart and how his arm was draped across my shoulders. She raised her eyebrow.

"Later.' I mouthed she nodded.

"We went to the mall." Ty answered as he moved away from me, noticing how Rocky and Deuce were staring at us.

"Cool. Hey want to go to the movies?" Deuce asked him.

"Yeah ma, CeCe, Rocky you want to come?" I shook my head no, since Rocky has to tell me everything.

"No, I think we need to have a girls night." Rocky told them.

"A'right." Ty said. Deuce kissed Rocky goodbye while me and Ty just stared at eachother.

"Ty, you coming." Deuce asked.

"Oh, yeah." And he was gone.

"So, what's going on between you and my brother?" Rocky asked. Was she mad, angry, happy?

"Nothing." I sputtered out. Just as my phone beeped. It was from Ty.

Hey, want 2 go 2 the mall tomorrow?

I smiled. "Nothing, really?" I answered again softly. "How about you and Deuce?" She laughed and then started talking.

Ty's POV

"So what's up with you and CeCe?" Deuce asked. I snorted.

"Nothing really." I waved it off. He didn't seem so convinced. I smiled as my phone beeped. It was from CeCe.

I'd love 2. Cu tomorrow.

I smiled. "Nothing. How about you and my sister." And he started talking all about her. But I wasn't listening. I was to busy thinking about my kiss with CECE earlier today.


End file.
